Vengeance Served Hot
by Acteon Carolsfeld
Summary: Payback's a callous bitch. So is Arcee.


**Warnings**: Non/Dub-con, sticky, fem-dom, gun play, pwp; might contain slight ooc.

Continuity: TF: Prime (not sure exactly when; not that it really matters for a pwp, I suppose XD)

Disclaimer: I would love to own, but alas, I do not.

* * *

Vengeance Served Hot

She struck a prisoner of war.

Trembling from his prone position on the ground, Starscream whimpered, and sent her fearful glances. He had been beaten, restrained, and he was grounded – as vulnerable as a Seeker could be. As he cowered with his bound wings quivering, she finally understood why Megatron repeatedly spared his wayward second-in-command despite his many transgressions.

Starscream was simply delicious like this: spread out below her, shivering and terrified. He had landed on his side after a vicious kick in the helm, and had drawn up his knees, curling into a trembling ball. From her vantage point, she got an unhindered view of his slender thighs. They shook, the tremor almost imperceptible, but she saw it, and she liked what she saw.

She licked her lips. Of course she was still furious, revenge foremost on her processors. However, the method with which she wished to punish this murderer had decidedly taken a rather different route than what she'd initially planned.

Starscream was simply too pretty for his own good, and, despite how much it frustrated her, she knew he knew it.

"P-Please…" He whispered, peering up at her with pleading, wide optics. There were even small droplets of coolant tears gathering beneath the shiny, red orbs, and she snorted, giving him a careless kick on the aft.

"I'm not _nearly_ done with you." She growled, cutting off his high-pitched squealing at the assault. Her optics narrowed, steely blue sharpening. The way he squirmed on the ground delighted her, igniting a furling, writhing heat inside her core.

Starscream let out a few little sobs, as though trying to inspire her sympathy. However, such sympathy was nonexistent. There was nothing he could do that could stop her. She was not going to let him off the hook without making sure as the pit that he was adequately sorry for the crimes he had committed.

Without another word, she knelt down by his curled up legs, and snatched onto one of his thin, delicate ankles. His intakes gasped, and his optics widened further. He did not even have the time to protest before she yanked on his seized limb, and spread his thighs apart. He spluttered, dismay apparent on his faceplate. A hazy blush dusted over his cheek plates, and he made strangled, unintelligible sounds, staring at her with an exaggerated expression of shock.

"Wh-What are you—_What are you doing?!_" He sounded downright outraged, voice gaining an octave, and she rolled her optics. So melodramatic…as if he did not know what was going to happen. Only giving him a curt huff of a response, she lifted her other hand, and promptly transformed it into her trusty blaster. Not one for pleasantries even on her good days, she shoved the rectangular barrel right against the cover plating of his interface port, and hissed out through gritted dentae:

"Open."

He gaped at her, and started to tremble in earnest, lips parted in a silent exclamation of fear. The ankle she clutched began to shake, the slim, fragile heel of his captured ped clinking against the metal of her hand. She could feel him trying to pull his leg out of her grasp, wiggling in attempts to scoot away from the warming weapon. Her optics narrowed, and she gave her blaster a surge. A charge flared from her weapons system with an unmistakable whirr, and Starscream immediately cried out, voice high and shrill.

"Wait—No! Please, no!" He balked, and started to thrash, shaking his helm at a dizzying speed. The movement jolted the coolant tears dangling at the sides of his optics, and the droplets fell, sliding along the smooth sides of his faceplate. "P-Please! Don't! _Don't!_"

"Then _open_!" She spat out, a nasty, glaring scowl disfiguring her usually cool, lovely countenance. He still failed to comply, so she gave his crotch an insistent nudge with her blaster. "…I promise you, Starscream," She gritted out, a harsh whisper that cut through his terrified whimpers, "the next time I ask," She smiled, "it won't be done so _nicely_."

The threat hung in the air. It finally seemed to have sunk in to his thick helm that she was being completely serious. He still stared at her, shivering and cowering, but a hopeless glimmer was overtaking the swirling emotions in his optics. His wings downright rattled against their bounds, and he let out another sharp, high-pitched whine, faceplate crumbling into a visage of helplessness. Defeated, he lowered his helm, and finally acknowledged the gravity of his situation as his optics squeezed closed.

With a soft "shlink", the plating cover of his interface port retracted.

Her engine purred as she ran her gaze over the exposed, smooth valve. He jerked at the sound. However, despite his numerous animated protests, she could already see a glistening coating of moisture over the pristine folds – beads of lubricant that would help ease entrance. Just as she expected, he was aroused, and no amount of whining and begging could convince her otherwise, that he did not want this.

She nudged his port with her blaster, and reveled in the way he jumped and gasped. His optics remained tightly closed, barely in view as he hid his faceplate behind his forearms. Annoyed with the display, her left hand clenched tighter around his ankle, and gave it a hard tug, a displeased snarl passing through curled lips.

"Online your optics, you sick fuck." The human curse-word tasted so foul yet heavenly on her glossa, made sweeter by the way his wings jerked at the debasement. "I want you to watch yourself violated." Her words dripped with malice. "And I want you to watch yourself _enjoy_ it."

He let out a soft, small whine then, and curled up tighter around himself. However, he slowly turned his faceplate toward her, and did as he was told. Despite his obvious shame, his thighs never attempted to close. Pleased, she smiled, the gesture a mere stretch of metallic skin that lacked all warmth it suggested.

She moved her transformed hand, rubbing her blaster against the moistening folds of his interface port. His intakes hitched, and his back arched, a quiet moan quivering through his lips. She stroked the outer sensors, swirling her barrel in a languid motion. Just based on the sticky mess forming between his legs alone, she knew he was every bit as whorish and wanton as rumoured on the Nemesis.

If Megatron were not so reluctant to share, who knew how many spikes would have already penetrated this greedy, wet valve bared for her optics to ravish?

A small, hitched cry roused her out of her musings. Amidst her thoughts, she had begun increasing the pressure against his port. The action excited him. Starscream, the pit-dwelling slut, squirmed and watched himself with a curious mixture of adversity, despair, and desire. The combination enticed her, and a heated charge raced through her fuel lines in response, tingling across her sensory network. Coolant continued to gather under his optics, periodically falling like pearls over silk. His expression told her he did not want this, but she knew, from the way he parted his thighs, that there was no way he could have not wanted this.

She pressed her blaster more insistently against his yielding valve. The tip sunk into the soft folds, and he suddenly let out a broken sob, engine making a choked, pinched whine.

"D-Don't…!" He whimpered, optics glued to the blaster inching into his port, spreading apart its walls. "Stop…!" He begged, shaking but keeping his thighs conveniently spread. "H-He doesn't…He doesn't like it when his possessions are touched," His threat sounded pitiful, uttered by his quavering voice. "There will be consequences…consequences you won't like!"

"Oh, _please_, what consequences?" She barked out a laugh, and spared his faceplate a tickled glance, "I'm an _Autobot_. He already vows to extinguish my spark and smelt me down for spare parts." Her words carried a playful lilt, as though having a light banter with a close friend. However, a much more sinister edge entered her voice when she continued to goad him:

"The only thing that will change after this is that he won't want you anymore."

That blow struck deep. However, Starscream did not have the time to retort. Angling her blaster, she pushed the barrel into his valve, and he tensed, helm throwing back with a cry of pleasure. She could feel her weapon stretching the slick, heated port, its walls clenching and squeezing. Various little noises left his parted lips, and his hips jerked, sensitive from the intrusion. He wiggled and gasped, vents sputtering as she stimulated the sensors deep within him.

His small cries sounded almost anguished, but she knew they were not so, because he was arching his back, spreading his thighs wider apart.

The tip of her blaster reached the ceiling node of his port. She gave it a hard rub, and he squealed. "O-Oh—Oh Primus—" His words cut into a passionate cry when she repeated the gesture, and more lubricant leaked out of his needy, dripping valve. His joints tensed. His intakes panted. He stared at the thick barrel shoved deep inside him, and let out a pleading whine when she pulled back her blaster, and set an even pace.

At first, the thrusting motions were a little awkward. The walls of his port had not fully adjusted, and he whimpered in discomfort. However, it was not long before the whimpers turned into those of pleasure, and he gasped, watching the barrel disappear repeatedly into himself with fervent fascination. It slid in easily, aided by the sticky fluid staining his thighs. His hips met her movements in perfect syncopation, and she wondered just how much practice he has had with Megatron to match the tyrant's undoubtedly rough pace. Encouraged by the thought, she began shoving her blaster into him in full force, and was rewarded by ardent cries and spluttering pleas.

"O-Oh—…p-please—Ahh-Ahhhh—!" He cried out, putting on an enticing spectacle as his greedy port swallowed her blaster. He bucked from the ground, wings scraping against the rocky terrain. The thin ankle she was holding pulled against her fingers as he tried to part his legs further, putting on exhibition the wet mess forming between his thighs. All of his actions and words told her that he wanted this. However, as he watched her increase the tempo of her thrusts, his optics shone with something else.

His lips fell open. Words of encouragement sprung easily between them. However, even as he displayed himself like a feast for her optics alone, his expression of rapture was a little too forced to be altogether genuine.

Oh, but his dirty port loved the brutal pace. She rammed her blaster into him, the wet friction stimulating all the sensor nodes embedded within his valve's rippling walls. He still watched her defile his body, vents dispelling heated blasts of air while his intakes gasped. His temperature was soaring to dangerous levels, yet he continued to beg for more, the torrent never slowing down in the slightest. She doubted he was even consciously aware that he was doing it anymore, well-rehearsed as he was from his vorns under Megatron, both figuratively and literally.

He was the perfectly trained Decepticon whore.

"…Yes…That's it." She whispered, answering her own ponderings as she felt her core swell with a most feral charge. He was approaching his peak. She could tell from the way his body had begun to involuntarily thrash. He was fighting it, though. His joints visibly strained against the onslaught of pleasure his frame was undergoing. He let out a sharp squeal, optics two smoldering supernovas bearing witness to his intimate violation, and she felt her own heat surge, carrying with it currents that left her intakes gasping.

"Do it." She commanded in a hiss, and increased the speed of her thrusts. "Overload," She gritted out, and almost laughed when he started to sob from the overwhelming sensations. Her movements were aggressive, hard, and unrelenting. She shoved her blaster deeper into his weeping valve, and grinded right against the sensitive ceiling node.

"Overload," She snarled, "or I'm putting you out of your misery."

Her malicious, dark growl was the last trigger he needed to plummet into oblivion, and he did, with the most audial-shattering shriek she had ever heard.

Starscream overloaded violently, frame convulsing and overcome by spasms. He howled, joints stiffening to complete rigidity as the epitome of carnal bliss slammed into his system. He cried, mouth wide and cheek plates covered by coolant tears. The eruption of charge was long and painful, but he endured, wings rattling as pleasure stung over his crackling sensory network.

She continued to stimulate his over-sensitized port, riding him down from his peak with deep, languid thrusts. He tried to curl into himself, intakes hitching as he pulled on his captured limb. However, she held on, optics intently staring at the valve squeezing around her blaster. Lubricant continued to ooze out of the overstuffed port, its quivering motions matching the high-pitched, unintelligible squeals he uttered. For a very long moment, she let him lie there, squirming and gasping in his little puddle of fluids. When he finally went limp and fell back to the ground in an undignified heap, she simply left her blaster snug inside him.

During the entire time of his violation, she realized, he had never once made the attempt to unsheathe his spike.

He really was a perfectly trained Decepticon whore.

With a curt tug, her blaster slid out of his valve. He let out a stammering sigh, and his frame shivered. She wanted to chuckle. She thought she'd wanted to chuckle. However, all that left her vocalizer was a weak huff.

He was too pathetic to even laugh at.

Starscream was still as he came down from his overload. His intakes cycled air enthusiastically, and his optics were open, gaping forward in a dull haze. The leg she held had gone limp, the thin heel of his ped resting against the back of her hand.

"…Lick it clean, filth." The order left her lips before she could stop it.

Starscream jolted. His optics stretched wider. He turned to stare at her, expression almost comical, stunned and speechless.

She did not laugh.

Without further warning, she stuck her dripping blaster right in his faceplate, and pressed it against his lips, insistent. At first, he tried to resist, keeping his mouth stubbornly sealed. However, when she narrowed her optics and gave her weapon a threatening charge, he immediately relented with a terrified whine.

The slow parting of his lips was hypnotizing, a sensual yet wanton sight. His glossa extended, its tip quivering, and exposed the back of his oral cavity. Tears fell as he wrapped his mouth around the sticky weapon and took in the barrel, gently licking and suckling. His vocalizer emitted tiny, passive noises, and his valve periodically clenched, its folds gleaming with cooling lubricant.

He cleaned her blaster meticulously, not missing a single drop of his own secretion.

"…Yes…just like that…" She murmured, voice hushed and optics bright with fascination. "What a good whore…" His wings twitched at her words, and he instantly pulled back, faceplate scrunching into a grimace of disgust. He spat out the sticky fluid he had gathered in his mouth, and coughed. He gagged, retching sounds nasty and raw to the audials, but she only watched, mildly amused and very pleased.

Unraveling her fingers around his slim ankle, she trailed her slender hand down, along the smooth curve of his calf and over the enticing contour of his thigh. Her digits rubbed against the still sensitive rim of his valve, making a greater smear of the wet substance soiling them, and he squeaked, optics squeezing closed and joints tensing. His brow ridges dipped into a frown of despair, but she only smiled, expression serene as she slid her fingers into his moist port in one smooth motion.

"I don't know about you, Starscream," She purred, optics casting a cold, blue glow over her pretty faceplate, "but I can do this _all night long_."

* * *

**Note:** Uh-oh, Starscream. That doesn't sound very good for you.

This little thing has been sitting in my folder since "Partners". I actually forgot about it until _lildevchick_ reminded me that I had it to begin with, haha! This is for you, _lildevchick_! Thanks for reminding me.

If I had more time, I'd actually be tempted to continue this into a multi-chaptered work. However, as things are, this will have to remain a one-shot. But regardless, I'd love to know what you think. Like it? Hate it? Sexy? Disturbing? Let me know!

You know you want to write in that little box right below this sentence! :DDDD


End file.
